Jeszcze jedna sekretna misja
by die Otter
Summary: Czyli jak Ryszard i spółka dowiedzieli się, że Tad Cooper jest smokiem.


**A/N ****Tekst powstał na oddolną wymianę fikową na Forum Literackim Mirriel i jest prezentem dla snylilith.**

* * *

**Jeszcze jedna sekretna misja**

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami i za siedmioma hipermarketami stał sobie domek na brzegu morza. Nie duży, nie mały, taki akurat w sam raz dla emerytowanego bohatera i jego równie bohaterskiej żony oraz ich potomstwa.  
Był wczesny ranek. Niektórzy powiedzieliby pewnie, że nadal noc, choć byli i tacy, którzy o tej porze dopiero kładli się spać. Morze szumiało łagodnie, odbijając pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca. Mewy siedziały jeszcze cicho — być może temu, że Isabella zagroziła ptaszyskom, że jeśli jeszcze raz obudzą jej rodzinę o tak nieludzkiej porze, osobiście powyrywa im pióra i zrobi z nich poduszki. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że mówiąc „rodzina", kobieta nie ma bynajmniej na myśli małżonka. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że sen był ostatnio w domu Galavantów równie cenny co Klejnot Walencji.  
Dlatego też kiedy ciszę panującą w domku przerwało pukanie do drzwi, Galavant zerwał się jak oparzony.  
— Ktoś puka — mruknęła Isabella iście morderczym tonem, znacząco łypiąc na kołyskę, nim przewróciła się na drugi bok.  
— Tak, kochanie — wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie Galavant. — Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, kochanie — przyrzekł i łapiąc w biegu spodnie, skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
Brak snu sprawiał, że Isabella była wyjątkowo drażliwa, dziś zaś był teoretycznie jego dyżur…  
Po drodze omal się nie przewrócił, odkrywając poniewczasie, że ubieranie się w biegu nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, zwłaszcza kiedy chodzi o dolne części garderoby.  
— Ćśśśś! — wysyczał głośno, chwytając za klamkę, by odzyskać równowagę. Drzwi otwierały się na zewnątrz (tak to jest, gdy byli rycerze biorą się za architekturę), skutkiem czego ustąpiły niemal od razu i gospodarz, wciąż bez spodni, wyleciał wprost w ramiona ucieszonego jego widokiem gościa.  
— Gal! Mój przyjacielu! — Ryszard zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. — Pójdź w me ramiona!  
— Już poszedłem — wystękał Galavant, usiłując się uwolnić. - Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym z nich wyjść i zapytać, co tu robisz.  
Ryszard odsunął się na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, wciąż boleśnie zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu gospodarza.  
— Przyjechałem ocalić cię przed nudą i gnuśnością tego zapomnianego przez wszystkich… — urwał, spoglądają na chatę okiem znawcy. — …domostwa.  
— Ćśśś — powtórzył Galavant, kładąc przyjacielowi palec na ustach. — Jeśli obudzisz Aurorę, Isabella osobiście skopie ci tyłek. A potem mi też, za to, że cię nie powstrzymałem.  
— Ach, mała Aurora — rozczulił się Ryszard. — Oczywiście zostanę ojcem chrzestnym?  
— No…  
— Ale to musi poczekać! Jej dzielny ojciec jest potrzebny światu i królestwu! Otóż, mój drogi, przybyłem, by zabrać cię na wyprawę, o której przyszłe pokolenia będą układać pieśni!  
— Dokąd? — ledwo zdołał wtrącić Galavant.  
Na szczęście zajęty swoją tyradą Ryszard bez trudu dał się odciągnąć dalej od okien sypialni.  
— Do Góry Przeznaczenia! — oznajmił Ryszard tryumfalnie.  
Galavant zmarszczył brwi.  
— Myślałem, że już odnalazłeś swoje przeznaczenie — zauważył. — Wiesz, jeden król, by wszystkimi rządzić, i te sprawy.  
— Tak. I jest super, ale to nie o mnie chodzi.  
— A o kogo?  
Ryszard sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął dobrze znaną Galavantowi jaszczurkę.  
— O mojego smoka!  
Rycerz wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.  
— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ten gad to…  
Jego przyjaciel groźnie zmarszczył brwi i władczym gestem uniósł palec w górę.  
— …to nie moja sprawa – dokończył Galavant pospiesznie. Gdyby doszło do kłótni, ich głosy mogłyby sięgnąć okna sypialni, a wtedy…  
— Posłuchaj. — Zanosiło się na dłuższą historię, bo Ryszard wziął go za rękaw i pociągnął w stronę leżącego nieopodal wyrzuconego przez morze pnia, który od pewnego czasu służył Galavantom za ławkę. — Jakiś miesiąc temu przybył do nas uczony — kontynuował, gdy usiedli już na prowizorycznym siedzisku. — Ponoć prawdziwy ekspert od egzotycznych zwierząt. Studiował w samym Oxenfurcie!  
— I co, pan profesor powiedział ci, że Tad Cooper jest smokiem? — zapytał Galavant kpiąco.  
Ryszard potrząsnął włosami.  
— Powiedział, że na razie maluszek jest za młody, żeby stwierdzić coś na pewno. A mogą minąć całe wieki, nim smoczątko dojrzeje. Zwłaszcza takie osierocone. Tak, kochany — zwrócił się do gada pieszczotliwie. — Tatuś nie pokaże ci, jak spalić wioskę, zjeść dziewicę albo coś. Roberta stanowczo zabrana takich prób — zwrócił się do Galavanta, jakby kwestia wymagała wyjaśnienia. — Zresztą to takie maleństwo, jeszcze by sobie krzywdę zrobił. No więc zostaje próba ognia i dlatego muszę odnaleźć Górę Przeznaczenia, a ty musisz mi pomóc — zakończył Ryszard tryumfalnie, tak jakby zapraszał go do zajęcia miejsca obok siebie w czasie uczty czy też polowania.  
Po chwili ciszy Galavant parsknął śmiechem.  
— Zwariowałeś — chciał stwierdzić, ale w porę ugryzł się w język, przypomniawszy sobie, że jakby nie patrzeć, rozmawia z królem siedmiu królestw. Królem, który przybył jednak do niego całkiem sam, bez służby czy orszaku…  
— A co z twoim orszakiem? — zapytał zamiast tego. — Strażą przyboczną? Armią? Pospolitym ruszeniem? Masz chyba coś takiego?  
Ryszard na moment odwrócił wzrok, tracąc nieco pewności siebie.  
— Roberta mi zabroniła — przyznał w końcu niechętnie. — Powiedziała, że nie będę narażał niewinnych ludzi dla zaspokojenia moich zachcianek, czy coś w tym guście.  
— Wymknąłeś się potajemnie? — zdziwił się Galavant. Jakoś powstrzymał się od dodania, że dawniej narażanie niewinnych dla swoich zachcianek nie tylko Ryszardowi nie przeszkadzało, ale nawet stanowiło jego główną rozrywkę. Roberta chyba faktyczne miała na króla dobry wpływ.  
— Nie, skąd! — obruszył się Ryszard. — Przyłapała mnie, jak się wykradałem z zamku. Powiedziałem, że jadę do was, żeby poznać małą Aurorę. Chyba mi nie uwierzyła, tym bardziej że nie zabrałem jej ze sobą, ale kazała tylko obiecać, że bez ciebie nigdzie się nie ruszę.  
— No to wygląda na to, że w ogóle nigdzie się nie ruszysz, bo ja nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać. — Galavant skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
W tej samej chwili jedno z okien domku otworzyło się i ukazała się w nim głowa Isabelli — ani trochę nie rozczochrana, mimo że kobieta najwyraźniej dopiero co się obudziła. Księżniczki najwyraźniej idealne włosy miały w genach.  
— O, Ryszard, jak miło cię widzieć. Galavant! Uprałeś już wczorajsze pieluchy?  
Zapytany głośno przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się do machającego radośnie Ryszarda.  
— To kiedy ruszamy?

* * *

— Ryszardzie, czy ty na pewno wiesz, gdzie jest ta cała Góra Przeznaczenia? — Galavant zadawał to pytanie już po raz sto trzydziesty ósmy. Tak, liczył, choćby z nudów.  
— W Czarnym Kraju na wschodzie. — Odpowiedź była po raz sto ósmy taka sama.  
— Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnym Czarnym Kraju. O białym ani różowym też nie — marudził dalej Galavant. — Nie wiemy nawet jak to daleko. Może być jeszcze tydzień drogi przed nami, może miesiąc, może rok. A może dziesięć lat? — W głosie dzielnego rycerza pojawiła się nutka strachu. — Ryszardzie, jeśli spóźnię się na pierwsze słowa Aurory, przyrzekam uroczyście, że zabiję cię, pokroję na kawałki i nakarmię tobą Tada Coopera! — [i]A potem Isabella zrobi to samo ze mną[/i], dodał w myślach. [i]A Roberta pewnie jej pomoże. A może raczej z zemsty będzie chciała zabić Isabellę? O nie, Aurora zostanie całkiem sama, powinienem sporządzić testament. Tylko komu ją powierzyć, Sidowi?![/i]  
— Spokojna głowa, to bliżej niż myślisz. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go pełen przekonania głos Ryszarda.  
— Tia, niby jak blisko? — prychnął Galavant z irytacją, gdy jego koń w ostatniej chwili wyhamował, by nie zderzyć się z zadem Ryszardowego wierzchowca, po czym łypnął na swego jeźdźca z czymś na kształt politowania.  
Król obejrzał się z rozbawieniem.  
— Był u nas na dworze jeden wariat, który twierdził, że potrafi budować karety, które same jeżdżą. Wyobrażasz sobie? Kareta bez konia! Wtedy do dopiero musiałbyś uważać, żeby w nic nie przywalić…  
— Przynajmniej nic by nie kopało i nie gryzło — odpalił Galavant, widząc, że koń Ryszarda już kładzie po sobie uszy i ze złością zamiata ogonem.  
— A więc pytałeś, jak blisko? — zapytam tymczasem król tonem, który przepełniało podejrzane samozadowolenie. — Spójrz przed siebie!  
Galavant zmarszczył brwi i opanowawszy wierzchowca gotowego do walki z towarzyszem, zrównał się wreszcie z Ryszardem. Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na średniej wielkości miasteczko, w którym wszystkie co do jednego domy zbudowane były z czarnego kamienia. Nawet dachy pokrywała czarna dachówka, a płoty pomalowane były czarną farbą.  
— Wygląda jak Czarny Kraj, nie? — Ryszard nie posiadał się z dumy i ekscytacji. — Naprzód! — Spiął konia i ruszył przed siebie.  
Galavant, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim, z rozbawieniem rejestrując, że ilekroć jego przyjaciel popędza konia, asekuracyjnie obejmuje ręką połę kaftana, w której trzyma swoją jaszczurkę.  
— Ej, czy on się tam też załatwia? — przyszło mu nagle do głowy pytanie. — Bo nie widziałem, żebyś wyprowadzał go na spacer…  
Ryszard, być może na szczęście, wysforował się już zbytnio do przodu, by usłyszeć jego słowa.

* * *

Wkrótce musieli jednak zwolnić, gdyż droga prowadząca do miasteczka była wyjątkowo zatłoczona. Ludzie, wozy, bydło — wyglądało na to, że w Czarnym Kraju (wyryta na drewnianej tabliczce nazwa mieściny potwierdziła ich domysł) odbywał się właśnie targ.  
— Dobry człowieku, dobry człowieku! — Ryszard spróbował zagadnąć trzeciego z rzędu wieśniaka, ale bezskutecznie. — Psia kość, wiecie, kim jestem?! Widzieliście mój miecz? — rozzłościł się, kiedy znów został zignorowany.  
— Ćśś, nie psuj sobie reputacji, pamiętaj, że mieliśmy być incognito — powstrzymał go Galavant. — Zostaw to mnie i mojemu nieodpartemu urokowi osobistemu!  
Wyrwał naprzód, by wrócić po paru minutach z nieco nietęgą miną.  
— Góra Przeznaczenia za miasteczkiem. Prosto, w lewo, w prawo przy awangardowej rzeźbie i potem druga droga w lewo. — Wolał nie dodawać, że urok osobisty okazał się niewystarczający, dopóki nie został wsparty lwią częścią gromadzonych od dawna zaskórniaków.  
Posuwali się wolno i nim dotarli do centrum Czarnego Kraju, słońce zaczęło już chylić się ku zachodowi.  
— Patrz, to chyba ta rzeźba. — Ryszard zatrzymał się przy postumencie, na którego szczycie znajdowało się coś w rodzaju dryfującego w powietrzu gadziego oka. — To oko smoka! — ucieszył się król. — Widzisz, mówiłem, że oni tutaj znają się na rzeczy!  
— Taa — mruknął Galavant, podnosząc głowę, by przyjrzeć się temu dziwactwu. — Mam nadzieję, że smok, któremu to wydłubali, już nie żyje.  
Mina Ryszarda nieco zrzedła.  
— Ale to nie jest z prawdziwego smoka? — zapytał niepewnie, a jego dłoń znów automatycznie powędrowała opiekuńczo za pazuchę.  
Galavant roześmiał się.  
— Żartowałem, nie ma aż tak dużych smoków. — Wolał nie dodawać, że kilka ich w swojej karierze upolował. Dokładnie to dwa. Jednego, bo ten drugi to właściwie był już śmiertelnie chory i poszli na układ, ale o tym nie wiedziała nawet Isabella. Galavant był dumny ze swojej reputacji pogromcy smoków, jednak cieszył się, że Ryszard wydawał się o niej nie pamiętać.  
Gdy w końcu dotarli na skraj miasteczka, zamiast góry ich oczom ukazał się zgoła inny widok.  
— To… — Ryszard urwał, zaskoczony.  
— Wesołe miasteczko — dokończył za niego Galavant. — Widzisz już, jak bardzo to wszystko jest bez… — urwał, bo przyjaciel i tak go nie słuchał.  
— Uwielbiam wesołe miasteczka! Kiedy jakieś przyjeżdżało do naszego królestwa, zawsze dostawałem darmowe bilety. Tylko zwykle nie było tam aż tylu ludzi. Właściwie prawie wcale ich nie było… — zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, zaraz jednak się rozpogodził. — Ciekawe, czy mają karuzelę! Taką ze zwierzątkami, które jeżdżą w górę i w dół! — Na samą myśl zatarł ręce z zadowolenia.  
— Nie sądzę. — Galavant zgasił jego zapał, jak zwykle zresztą. — Właściwie to mi wygląda na coś bardziej jak cyrk…  
— Uwielbiam cyrk! — Ryszard zaklaskał radośnie. — Może mają… Smoki, Gal, może mają tresowane smoki! Tad Cooper, słyszysz, może znajdziemy twoich krewnych!  
Galavant podjechał bliżej, by uspokajająco oprzeć dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
— Ciszej — mruknął, rozglądając się z niepokojem. Miał nadzieję, że nikt ich tu nie rozpozna. Tłumaczenie, że król siedmiu królestw podróżuje samotnie, nie licząc byłego sławnego rycerza, w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto zrobi smoka z jego jaszczurki… Cóż, dość powiedzieć, że nie służyłoby to reputacji żadnego z nich.  
— Rozejrzyjmy się — zaproponował, zsiadając z konia.  
Ryszard na szczęście był na tyle podekscytowany, że bez protestów poszedł w jego ślady. Przywiązali wierzchowce i dali się pochłonąć tłumowi.  
— Góra Zabawy. Góra Rozkoszy… — Galavant odczytywał na głos nazwy wywieszone na mijanych kolejno namiotach, a jego brwi wędrowały coraz wyżej w górę.  
— Chodźmy tam, chodźmy tam! — Ryszard niemalże podskakiwał z ekscytacji.  
— Wiesz, co nam zrobią żony, jak usłyszą, że dobrowolnie tam weszliśmy? — prychnął Galavant, z niewielkim tylko ukłuciem żalu mijając namiot wykonany z różowej satyny.  
Oczywiście to Ryszard musiał ujrzeć go pierwszy.  
— Patrz, jest! Góra Przeznaczenia!  
Ten namiot był z kolei utrzymany w barwach czerni, brązu i ciemnego fioletu. Wyglądał nieco niepokojąco, jednak Ryszard bez zastanowienia skierował się do środka. Galavant przewrócił oczami i przed wejściem na wszelki wypadek sprawdził, czy miecz lekko wychodzi z pochwy — Isabella powiedziałaby, że ma manię prześladowczą, ale mimo emerytury nie był spokojny, póki nie miał broni w zasięgu wzroku.  
Mężczyzna, którego zastali wewnątrz, nie różnił się specjalnie od wielu jarmarcznych magów, jakich Galavant widywał od dziecka. Długa broda, powłóczyste szaty, spiczasty nos. Miał też szklaną kulę, karty, filiżankę z fusami i parę innych artefaktów do przepowiadania przyszłości. Nic nie wskazywało, by znał się na smokach czy innych magicznych stworzeniach bardziej od nich.  
— Wejdźcie, przybysze, a odkryję przed wami ścieżki waszego przeznaczenia — przywitał ich gospodarz dokładnie tym tonem, którego Galavant się spodziewał. Następnie odchrząknął. — Panowie razem czy osobno? W tym tygodniu mamy specjalną zniżkę dla par.  
— Razem.  
— Osobno.  
Ryszard i Galavant odpowiedzieli niemal równocześnie. Rycerz spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem.  
— To znaczy nie tak zupełnie razem, mamy żony i w ogóle — poprawił się natychmiast król.  
Mag wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wnikam w prywatne życie klientów, pomijając kwestie, o które sami chcą za moim pośrednictwem zapytać los.  
Galavant postąpił naprzód z rosnącą irytacją.  
— Słuchaj no — powiedział ostro, opierając się o chybotliwy trójnożny stolik, za którym siedział gospodarz. — Nie interesuje nas los ani przeznaczenie. Podobno znasz się na smokach.  
Oczy maga rozbłysły.  
— Rzeczywiście, studiowałem zoologię magiczną w Ankh-Morpork. Wprawdzie specjalizowałem się w jednorożcach, ale ze smoków pisałem pracę roczną…  
— Czekaj, znasz się na tych wszystkich wspaniałych stworzeniach, a pracujesz w takim miejscu? — przerwał mu Ryszard zdziwiony.  
Zapytany wzruszył ramionami.  
— Wiecie, jak to jest. Po najfajniejszych kierunkach nigdy nie ma pracy.  
— Do rzeczy. Smoki — przypomniał Galavant w obawie, by gospodarz zbytnio się nie rozgadał. — Mój towarzysz ma taką… takiego… gada. Ma gada. Małego. I istnieje podejrzenie, że to smok.  
— Oczywiście, że to smok!  
Galavant zignorował oburzony głos Ryszarda i ciągnął dalej:  
— Byłbyś w stanie go zidentyfikować?  
— Hmm… — Mag podrapał się po brodzie, a ta poruszyła się, udowadniając, że jest sztuczna.  
— Tylko ostrożnie — ostrzegł Ryszard, podając mu Tada Coopera. — Malutki jest trochę nieśmiały wobec obcych.  
Gospodarz delikatnie ujął gada i podniósł go na wysokość oczu. Przyglądał mu się uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę.  
— Ciężko powiedzieć — powiedział w końcu, odstawiając stworzenie na stolik. — W jakim jest wieku?  
— Nie wiem dokładnie — zmieszał się Ryszard. — Mam go nieco ponad rok, nic nie urósł przez ten czas, ale smoki wolno dojrzewają, prawda?  
— Zgadza się. Mógł się wykluć dwa lata temu, mógł i dwadzieścia, z nimi nigdy nie wiadomo. To, jak rozumiem, sierota? Hmm, by urosnąć, smoczątka potrzebują zazwyczaj ognia matki. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim, które dojrzałoby w niewoli.  
— Hej, nie jest w niewoli! — oburzył się Ryszard. — Zastępuję mu rodziców najlepiej, jak potrafię!  
— Ale nie ziejesz ogniem — wytknął Galavant.  
— Dokładnie — poparł go mag. — Badania nie są w tej materii zbyt dokładne, łatwo zgadnąć dlaczego, ale najprawdopodobniej ogień z paszczy smoka nie różni się stosunkowo od zwykłego. Możemy spróbować wsadzić go do paleniska, jeśli to prawdziwy smok, nic mu się nie stanie, a kto wie, a nuż zadziała?  
— Ale jeśli to nie jest smok… — Galavant zawiesił głos.  
— To jest smok! — odwarknął Ryszard.  
— Jeśli nie, to cóż… Jedliście kiedyś pieczoną jaszczurkę? Są całkiem niezłe, zwłaszcza jak człowiek zgłodnieje w podróży.  
— Łapy precz od mojej… od mojego smoka! — oburzył się Ryszard, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Nikt nie będzie wsadzał go do ognia, nie ma mowy! Tad Cooper, idziemy! Tad Cooper? — Gada nie było już na stoliku. Król rozejrzał się po namiocie. — Malutki, chodź do tatusia! Nikt ci nic nie zrobi, nie pozwolę na to, słowo! Gal, widzisz go? — jęknął, spanikowany.  
Galavant także się już rozglądał.  
— Musisz mieć tu tak ciemno? — mruknął w stronę gospodarza.  
— W tej branży potrzebny jest odpowiedni klimat — obruszył się mag. — Mogę odsłonić kotarę. — Ruszył w stronę wejścia.  
— Nie! — zawołali chórem Ryszard i Galavant.  
— Jeszcze by uciekł — wyjaśnił rycerz, sięgając po fantazyjnie powyginany świecznik. — Tam — wykrzyknął nagle, gdy jego wzrok padł na niewielki piecyk stojący w rogu namiotu.  
Tad Cooper, nic sobie nie robiąc z przerażenia zebranych, siedział spokojnie w samym środku płomieni. Ryszard sięgnął po niego odruchowo, jednak poczuwszy żar, gwałtownie cofnął rękę.  
— Tad Cooper! Tatuś już po ciebie idzie! Gal, zrób coś! Dajcie wody! — miotał się, prawie płacząc.  
Galavant siłą osadził go w miejscu.  
— Popatrz! — polecił stanowczo.  
Stworzonko było nie tylko całe i zdrowe, ale nawet wyglądało na zadowolone.  
— Niesamowite — wyszeptał mag, podchodząc bliżej. — Ale dlaczego nie rośnie? Może jest niedorozwinięty?  
Przez głowę Galavanta przemknęła myśl, że facet powinien się raczej cieszyć. Rosnący w okamgnieniu smok zostawiłby w ruinie nie tylko namiot maga, ale i cały ten cyrk.  
— Sam jesteś niedorozwinięty — obruszył się tymczasem Ryszard. — Tad Cooper? — zawołał łagodnie, przykucnąwszy tuż przed paleniskiem. — No chodź tutaj, mały łobuzie. Czas na nas. Nikt nie będzie nas obrażał. — Mówiąc to, łypnął groźnie na gospodarza. O dziwo, stworzonko posłusznie wylazło z ognia i wbiegło na kolana swego pana. Ryszard natychmiast złapał je i ucałował w pokryty łuską łebek.  
— Nie jest gorący? — zdziwił się Galavant.  
— Ani trochę.  
— Niesamowite! — odezwał się ponownie mag. — Musi mieć w sobie smocze geny, inaczej by tego nie przeżył. Może… Mam, może jest krzyżówką smoka z pospolitą jaszczurką?  
Galavant popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.  
— A jak sobie wyobrażasz, yyy…, stronę techniczną takiego stosunku?  
— Może po prostu zwykły ogień jest jednak słabszy niż ogień smoczycy? — podsunął Ryszard, czule głaszcząc zwierzątko.  
Dwaj pozostali popatrzyli na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— No tak, to brzmi sensownie — przyznał mag niechętnie.  
— To co, nic tu po nas? Wracamy do domu? — zapytał Galavant. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjacielowi nie przyjdzie nagle do głowy wyruszać na poszukiwanie dorosłej smoczycy, żeby podrzucić jej młode.  
— Wracamy — zgodził się Ryszard, spuszczając nos na kwintę. — Ale przyznasz, że miałem rację, że to smok? — dorzucił nagle.  
— Przyznam, przyznam — zgodził się rycerz potulnie. Wszystko, byle wrócić szybciej do Isabelli i Aurory. Nie sądził, że będzie tak tęsknił, ale teraz nawet pranie pieluch córeczki wydawało mu się przyjemnym zajęciem.

* * *

Początek podróży powrotnej upłynął im wyjątkowo spokojnie. Ryszard był markotny, ale dzięki temu niewiele się odzywał, co Galavant przyjął z ulgą, ponieważ przez tłok w miejscowej gospodzie zmuszeni byli noc przed wyruszeniem w drogę spędzić w jednym łóżku. Król wstawał co chwila, by sprawdzić, czy z Tadem Cooperem wszystko w porządku (Galavant stanowczo odmówił wpuszczania gada do łóżka), wzdychał przy tym ciężko, nie dając przyjacielowi zasnąć. Dlatego też gdy po całym dniu jazdy nareszcie rozbili obóz, Galavant postarał się położyć najdalej od towarzysza, jak tylko się dało. Wracał w końcu do płaczącego co trzy godziny noworodka, kiedy jak nie teraz miał się wyspać?  
Spał zatem jak dziecko, było już jasno, gdy obudziło go donośne mlaskanie.  
— Ryyyszard — jęknął, przewracając się na drugi bok. — Jak już musisz jeść śniadanie beze mnie, to możesz chociaż robić to ciszej?  
Mlaskanie na chwilę ucichło i do uszu rycerza nie dochodziło nic prócz śpiewu ptaków i szemrania strumyka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gotów na jeszcze chwilę drzemki, i wtedy uświadomił sobie, że brakuje mu odgłosów wydawanych zwykle przez konie. Zdziwiony, zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem. Po dłuższej chwili zamrugał energicznie, ale upiorny widok nie zniknął. Z miejsca, gdzie poprzedniego wieczora uwiązali konie, patrzyła na niego ogromna skrzydlata gadzina o dziwnie znajomym wyglądzie. Z jej pyska wystawała jeszcze końska noga.  
— T… T-t-ad C-c-c-oper? — wyjąkał rycerz, bardzo powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
Smok wypuścił z nozdrzy niewielką chmurkę dymu i spokojnie wrócił do przeżuwania.  
Galavant na czworakach przemknął do przyjaciela, który nadal smacznie spał.  
— Ryszard! — potrząsnął nim energicznie. — Ryszard! Twój smok właśnie zeżarł nam konie.  
Ułamek sekundy po otwarciu oczu król zerwał się na równe nogi.  
— Tad Cooper! — zawołał radośnie, po czym, nie zważając na oczywistą różnicę wielkości (oraz długości kłów i pazurów), biegiem ruszył w stronę smoka i, ku przerażeniu towarzysza, dosłownie rzucił mu się na szyję.  
Galavant odruchowo zamknął oczy, jednak gdy nie usłyszał krzyków ani łamania kości, otworzył je ostrożnie. Ryszard nadal wisiał wtulony w smoczą łuskę, Tad Cooper zaś radośnie lizał go ogromnym jęzorem po głowie.  
— Hi, hi, ostrożnie, bo oskalpujesz tatusia — chichotał król, na oślep odganiając pupila ręką. — Gal, chodź, zobacz, jaki on milutki!  
— Całe szczęście, że nadal uważa cię za tatusia — zauważył Galavant przytomnie, na wszelki wypadek robiąc jednak krok w tył.  
— Tylko czym my cię teraz będziemy karmić? — martwił się tymczasem Ryszard.  
To przypomniało jego towarzyszowi o znacznie poważniejszym problemie.  
— Ryszard, nie mamy koni. I nie możemy kupić nowych, bo ta bestia je znowu zeżre. O ile w ogóle ktokolwiek pozwoli nam się zbliżyć do siedzib ludzkich. I jak ja teraz wrócę do domu? Pieszo? Przecież to potrwa wieki! Nie usłyszę pierwszego słowa Aurory. Nie zobaczę jej pierwszego kroku!  
Ryszard roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
— Nie panikuj, stary druhu, nie mamy koni, ale mamy coś lepszego! Widziałeś kiedyś wierzchowca, który lata?  
Galavant zmierzył krytycznym wzrokiem skórzaste skrzydła stwora.  
— O nie. Zapomnij — odparł krótko.  
— Czyżbyś się bał? — zakpił król i zwinnie wspiął się na grzbiet Tada Coopera.  
Galavant musiał przyznać, że smoczysko wyglądało na całkiem zrównoważone — nawet nie drgnęło podczas tej wspinaczki i wcale nie wydawało się żądne krwi śmiałka, który postanowił je ujeździć.  
— Ja? Prawdziwy rycerz nie boi się niczego! — odparł, choć ton głosu raczej przeczył jego słowom.

* * *

— A czyja to rąsia?  
Isabella z mieszaniną rozczulenia i rozbawienia patrzyła na pochłoniętą zabawą z Aurorą Robertę.  
— Byłabyś świetną mamą — powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
Roberta odwzajemniła go, choć nieco smutniej.  
— Nie wiem, czy Ryszard już do tego dorósł.  
Isabella ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.  
— Myślę, że dałby radę — odpowiedziała jednak po chwili namysłu. — Popatrz, jaki jest odpowiedzialny, od kiedy opiekuje się tą swoją jaszczurką.  
— Jeśli dla naszego dziecka byłby gotów wyprawić się na Górę Losu czy jak jej tam, to faktycznie nie mam się o co martwić.  
Obie kobiety parsknęły śmiechem.  
— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że Galavantowi przyda się ta wyprawa — powiedziała Isabella, poważniejąc. — Obawiam się, że takie spokojne domowe życie nie do końca odpowiada jego temperamentowi…  
— A twojemu?  
Isabella zmieszała się.  
— Daję radę. Mamy już co najmniej trzy wyprawy zaplanowane, kiedy mała trochę podrośnie. No i oczywiście musimy w końcu odwiedzić was! — Zmarszczyła nagle brwi. — Dziwna ta chmura — mruknęła, osłaniając twarz dłonią.  
Roberta uniosła głowę.  
— Porusza się podejrzanie szybko — zgodziła się.  
Przez chwilę obie w milczeniu wpatrywały się w horyzont.  
— Może lepiej chodźmy do środka — zaproponowała Isabella niepewnie. Obie z Robertą dałyby sobie radę z tym, cokolwiek to było, jednak obecność dziecka nieco zmieniała sytuację.  
Towarzyszka bez słowa oddała jej Aurorę i zaczęła zbierać rozrzucone wokół zabawki.  
Isabella, nie mogąc jej pomóc, wróciła do obserwowania zbliżającego się kształtu.  
— To wygląda jak… — urwała, nie dowierzając własnym oczom.  
Roberta wyprostowała się i zmrużyła oczy.  
— Jak smok — dokończyła.  
Kobiety spojrzały po sobie pytająco.  
— Myślisz, że…?  
Na wszelki wypadek wycofały się jednak na werandę, a Roberta sięgnęła po pozostawiony tam miecz. Smok przybliżył się tymczasem na tyle, że były już w stanie rozróżnić sylwetki siedzących na jego grzbiecie mężczyzn. Popatrzyły po sobie raz jeszcze, jednak jakoś dziwnie brakowało im słów.  
Tad Cooper tymczasem zakręcił koło nad domostwem i z gracją wylądował w bezpiecznej odległości. Galavant natychmiast zsunął się z jego grzbietu na piasek i zwymiotował. Ryszard tymczasem nakłonił bestię do spokojnego marszu naprzód, by zatrzymać się tuż przed werandą i stojącymi na niej kobietami. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i drżącym z dumy oraz ekscytacji głosem oznajmił donośnie:  
— MAM SMOKA!


End file.
